Upside Down, With Love
by InzanityFirez
Summary: It's Alice's first Valentine's Day and according to Break, his last.  It's Oz's and Gilbert's first together in ten years, and everyone is in the mood.  All that remains is whether hearts will be broken, or bonded. OzxGil,BreakxReim,AlicexJack Song-Fic XD


**So I decided I'd do a 'shuffle' on my IPOD and write a Reim x Break fic based on the song…but the song ended up being 'Upside Down' by Jack Johnson…XD it's kind of a challenge since there's not necessarily…a good story for them in there? So it's a multi-couple fic with ReimxBreak, OzxGil, AlicexJack XD somehow… _ I'll figure out a way to make this work. XD**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Valentine's…Day?" Alice's brow furrowed. "What is that?" _

"_Ohh! Alice doesn't know? That's great! I'll teach you~" Oz chimed as he slipped an arm around Alice's with a broad grin. "Valentine's Day is…well, how would you describe it, Gil?" he turned to look up at his servant slash best friend._

"_H-Huh? How would I…describe…?" Gilbert flushed slightly. "It's…well…about love?" _

"_Love?" Alice scrunched her nose. "It's a holiday about love? That sounds dumb." she said as she crossed her arms. _

"_Actually, the origin of the holiday is rather bloody." Break added with a smile, and Alice looked immediately interested. "You see, many years ago, an ancient king tried to outlaw marriage and a priest married couples in secret anyway…he was caught and beaten to death before he had his heart cut out…but in his honor, he was named a 'saint' and given a holiday of 'love'. It's all rather disgustingly sentimental…but such is often the case. Imagine, being a saint for something like that." he chuckled._

_Sharon shot Break a faintly annoyed look. "I think it's a wonderful holiday…" _

"_Yes…my young mistress is quite the romantic…" Break smirked faintly and Emily added. "__**It's so embarrassing, the way she gets so energetic about those romance novels-**__" _

"_Ahem!" Sharon cleared her throat with a faint blush. _

_Oz smiled at Alice. "See, on Valentine's Day, it's tradition to pass out cards and gifts to the people you love, and of course, the person you're in love with." _

"…_In love? What's the difference?" Alice asked with a frown._

"_Well…" Oz paused to consider it before he replied. "You can love your friends and family, but you can be in love too, with someone who is really special to you. That's the person you…marry." He wasn't sure how else to describe it. _

_Gilbert's gaze softened as Oz spoke before he looked away. Marriage…with the person who was really special to you…if only, right?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Who's to say_

_What's impossible_

_Well they forgot_

_This world keeps spinning_

_And with each new day_

_I can feel a change in everything_

"That looks wonderful, Alice!" Sharon said with an approving smile beside her.

Alice worked at decorating cards and she'd been surprisingly adept at it. She didn't mention it to Sharon, but she suspected that perhaps…she'd made things before…before she'd…died. Still, they needed more. Her cards had little black rabbits drawn all over them, and swirls and cut outs. She had some for several people, because Oz had said they were for friends as well and…she wanted to try. More than she cared to admit, she wanted to be a part of this -lame- holiday…just to humor her servant, of course.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Who's to say_

_I can't do everything_

_Well I can try_

_And as I roll along I begin to find_

_Things aren't always just what they seem_

"Sir, there's a letter here for you." a messenger delivered his message and left, and Reim Lunettes took it with a frown. 'Xerxes Break' was written in an elegant scrawl on the front but he knew inside would by Xerxes' rather hurried but familiar script. What could he want? Reim broke the seal and read-

_Reim, there's a matter of great importance that I need you here for, please come immediately and tell no one. It is of the gravest importance that we keep this to ourselves. -XB _

Reim's eyes widened. A matter of great importance? Had Oz been hurt? Had the Baskervilles attacked? What could happened? Reim rushed out to inform his next peer in the chain of command that he would be leaving before he grabbed his coat and left in haste. Xerxes wouldn't have sent something like that unless it was an emergency…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_And as the surface breaks reflections fade_

_But in some ways they remain the same_

_And as my mind begins to spread its wings_

_There's no stopping curiosity_

"Say what?" Gilbert stared down at Oz in confusion.

Oz put his hands on his hips as he narrowed his eyes up at Gilbert. "You heard me. Go away. I don't want to see you till later."

Gilbert stared down at his master as a ribbon of doubt came over him. Oz didn't…want to see him?

"It's just for Valentine's, dummy." Oz said with a sigh, as he'd apparently seen Gilbert's hurt. "You can't see what I'm doing, so you have to go! Out!" he pushed at the other's waist and then slammed the door.

Gilbert didn't say a word, he just stared at the door in surprise before his eyes widened. His first Valentine's with Oz in ten years…he still remembered their first…

"_You mean you don't know what Valentine's Day is, Gil?" Eleven-year old Oz asked in surprise._

"_N-No…" _

"_Well…it's a holiday about…friends…and love, I guess…people give each other gifts and stuff…it's got a lot of hearts…and people kissing." Oz said with his nose scrunched a bit. "It's really lame.." _

"_Oh…I see…" it had sounded rather nice to Gilbert, but…maybe it was just the idea of that 'friends and love' bit…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Oohh, Jem, it's beautiful!" a young woman cooed, a maid, as she threw herself into the arms of the stable boy who had just given her a pretty ring. _

"_Will you marry me, Lucy?" the man asked and Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh, Jem…yes!" she cried as she hugged him tightly. _

_Ten-year old Gilbert Nightray had been on his way to the library where he hoped to find Oz when he saw the scene and had paused. Today was a special day, apparently. 'Valentine's Day'. He saw nothing special about it, but it seemed painfully apparent that it was very important to everyone else…they all had friends, and family, and loved ones giving each other things and exchanging affection….but as for Gilbert…he had gotten nothing, and he knew that he wouldn't…he was just an orphan, after all…_

"_Gil! There you are! Jeez, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Oz snapped and he jumped as he looked up to see his young master before him._

"_F-For me, young master?" _

"_Haven't I said-oh, never mind, just come on-" Oz grabbed Gilbert's wrist and tugged him along and the smaller boy struggled not to lose his balance as he stumbled after the other. _

"_Where are we going, young master?" Gilbert managed and Oz shhed him, so he fell silent as he followed. They seemed to be headed outside. It was already dark out, the sun had set near an hour ago and he frowned a bit. He didn't like the dark, so why would Oz bring him outside? Was he going to try to scare him? The thought made him shudder. "Young master…" _

_Oz whirled around suddenly and Gilbert blinked in surprise as something was shoved at him. He looked down at a little red box and an envelope. "What…?" _

"_Just open them." Oz muttered with a faint blush on his cheeks and his arms crossed as he looked away._

_Gilbert blinked and then opened the envelope first. Inside was a colored drawing of Oz and Gilbert side-by-side with their respective right and left hands in the air in a high-five. 'Happy Valentine's, Gil' it read in sloppy colored lettering, and a little smile was drawn in the corner. His eyes widened and he cast a stunned glance to Oz before his eyes welled up with tears. "Y-Young master…you shouldn't-"_

"_Open the box!" Oz growled, he seemed only further embarrassed by Gilbert's emotional reaction and Gilbert hesitated before he obediently opened the box. _

_Inside was a silky blue hair ribbon, and a pair of comfortable white gloves. _

"_You tore your other gloves when you were looking for me the other day…so I thought…and your hair, it always gets in your eyes when you cook and stuff…so I thought the ribbon might…be useful for you.." Oz mumbled as he stared at a tree intently, his blush darkened. "If you don't like them…" _

"_I love them!" Gilbert cried immediately and Oz blinked in surprise as his emerald eyes slid to the now sheepish Gilbert. "I mean…I do…really…thank you, young master…I'll cherish them always…" he said with a sniff as he wiped his eyes. _

_Oz eyed him a moment before he came forward. "Here, hold still." Gilbert blinked as Oz grabbed his hands and pulled Gilbert's gloves on before he took the ribbon and moved behind the other. Gilbert blushed and wore an expression of surprise and faint awe as Oz gently pulled his hair back and tied the ribbon deftly into his hair. Oz then whirled Gilbert around to face him. "There. I can see your face. Now Gil just needs to quit crying and smile for me." he said with an expectant brow lifted. _

"_O-oh, yes.." Gilbert wiped his eyes again before he smiled warmly. "Thank you, young master…I…didn't think this holiday was…special but now…it will always be for me." he admitted as he lowered his gaze. "I didn't get you anything though…I'm sorry, I-"_

_Oz blinked before he smiled too and ruffled Gilbert's hair lightly. "-It's alright, Gil. I've never had anyone to give something to before. So just being here…that's the best gift you could give me, alright? Thanks, Gil. Happy Valentine's Day." _

_Gilbert's eyes widened and he kept his blush as he tentatively reached his hand to hold Oz's wrist lightly. "Happy Valentine's Day.." _

Gilbert pulled the blue silk ribbon from his pocket, he'd kept the gloves, card, and ribbon to this day although the ribbon was the only one that he could still use. And did use, rather often. Anytime he pulled his hair back it reminded him of his young master and that day, his cherished gift. Gilbert tied his hair back with a faint smile. "I'd better get started…" he murmured.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_I want to turn the whole thing upside down_

_I'll find the things they say just can't be found_

_I'll share this love I find with everyone_

_We'll sing and dance to Mother Nature's songs_

_This world keeps spinning and there's no time to waste_

_Well it all keeps spinning spinning round and round and_

Night had fallen by the time that Reim arrived and he headed inside where he found Break had come down upon his arrival. "Xerxes! Are you alright? What's happened?"

Break blinked his one eye as if in confusion before he smiled. "Why…today is Valentine's Day."

Reim stared. "…What?"

"Valentine's Day."

"**It's a holiday, stupid, it comes every year**." Emily chimed.

"You called me here…for that?" Reim queried and Break chuckled. "Of course…come this way." "But, Xerxes-"

"This way." Break said again and this time with a faint bit of ice in his tone that made Reim straighten and follow with a grimace.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Here, take this, seaweed-head!" Alice shoved something at Gilbert and glared up at him after she'd cornered him in the kitchen.

"What? What is-" he blinked down at the colorful card in his hand. 'Happy Valentine's Day, seaweed-head' and some chocolate? "Sharon helped me make the chocolate, so you'd better like it, seaweed head." she growled. "Happy…Valentine's Day, alright!" she shouted at him before she ran off and left a speechless and stunned Gilbert to stare after her before he looked back down at the card and with a softer expression, brushed his thumb against it with a faint smile.

. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"This…is for you, Oz." Alice blushed faintly as she handed him something. She'd caught him in the hallway and been rather abrupt in getting him to stop.

Oz took the object and saw first a card with little black rabbits drawn all over it and a small package that inside contained chocolate. "Sharon said girls were supposed to make chocolate, even 'ladies' could if they wanted. She helped. But I made it mostly." Alice muttered.

Oz's eyes widened slightly before he smiled warmly. "Thank you, Alice…this is for you. Close your eyes." she blinked and cast him a wary glance before she complied only to have her eyes shoot open as her wrist was grabbed and something was placed on it. Her eyes widened.

A silver bracelet with little violet-colored gems like her eyes now hung on her wrist with a little charm in the shape of a black rabbit. "Happy Valentine's Day, Alice." he said as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek lightly.

Alice's color darkened several shades of red. "A-And you, Oz. Happy Valentine's Day.." she said as she kept her eyes on the bracelet, transfixed…it was…really beautiful.

"And…someone else wants to say it too." Oz had been extremely surprised, but he didn't mind…

"Huh…?"

Oz's eyes closed a moment as his body slumped a bit. "Oz!" Alice grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit and he slowly opened his eyes, eyes that were…different.

"Hello, Alice."

"…Jack.." Alice whispered. She couldn't remember him really beyond the glimpses of memories she'd seen, but still…he made her heart ache and there was a strange…tugging feeling, like she wanted to be closer to Jack, like she wanted to be beside him always…

"If it's alright, I wanted to give you something too…" Jack, in Oz's body, murmured.

"I…that's…alright." Alice stared at him as he bowed before he flicked open the pocket watch that Oz generally kept on him as the tune 'Lacie' entered the air..

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

Alice didn't stop staring as she held out her hand and nodded mutely, still taken aback.

Jack smiled and took her hand before he loped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as he began to dance to the music with her. "You always were a natural, Alice…" he murmured.

"You were the one who taught me?" Alice asked, her eyes had widened slightly.

"Mmhmm." Jack chuckled. "Hours we spent, even long after you had already learned the steps…"

Alice vaguely remembered, just beyond her reach… "Jack…"

"My precious Alice…" Jack whispered. "Your happiness is everything to me…stay strong, illuminate Oz like the light of the sun. And someday you can save each other. And my little Gil too." he smiled.

"Seaweed-head?"

"Nevermind…" Jack chuckled again. "This is about us…" he murmured as he twirled her around and she stared up at him, transfixed. He eventually let them come to a stop in dancing to reach a hand and close the watch. Alice kept close to Jack, her chest against his as she watched him.

"Thank you for the dance, Alice. And more. Happy Valentine's Day, dearest Alice." Jack murmured as he leaned down and pressed his lips against her's softly and for some reason…a few tears trickled down Alice's cheeks as Jack pulled away and closed his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jack." she whispered.

In the doorway, Gilbert had come just in time to see 'Oz' finish a dance with Alice before he kissed her. He'd stared in stunned surprise as the sting of tears found it's way to his eyes before he took his leave and accidentally dropped the small box he'd meant to give to Oz….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reim stared.

Xerxes had led him outside to a small garden of silver-colored roses and a little table and chair set with a little heart-shaped cake on the table, and a single fork. "Xerxes, this-"

"Did you know, Reim, that this might be my very last Valentine's? In fact, I suspect that it will." he said with a faint smile.

Reim's eyes widened. He'd known for some time that as far as time went, Xerxes had been running out but… "Don't say things like that. You don't know that for sure." he muttered and Break shrugged, but Reim could tell that the other didn't believe that.

"Regardless, I rather despise this holiday, you know. All sentimentality and false promises, not to mention all the little lovebirds, it's really quite the bother." Break drawled and Reim said nothing, what could one say to that? Why was he doing this then? "But…still, it seems if it's my last, I should do something about it…and it's not like I have anyone but you for this." Reim's eyes widened slightly.

"Sit down." Break instructed and Reim blinked. Break motioned for a chair. "Sit."

Reim hesitated before he complied and watched his best friend all the while. "You don't have to-"

"Ahh~" The fork had been used to take a bit of the cake and Break held it out towards Reim. He was a few inches shy of Reim's mouth and the man fought against the sudden tightening in his chest as he leaned forward to meet the fork and take the bite as he knew that Break wanted. He couldn't imagine being blind, that darkness, that lack of color…

"Well? My young mistress was instructing Alice, so I took it upon myself to make a little chocolate confection of my own. I used to be rather fond of baking, as it happens." Break tilted his head with a smile but Reim knew better. Break was vulnerable right now….

"It's delicious, Xerx. Thank you." he said softly before he lifted his hand to Break's and wrapped it around the other's for a moment. Break blinked in surprise before the fork was taken and Reim stole a bite of the cake before he lifted it to Break's lips and gently brushed the cake against them. "Ahh." he whispered. Reim couldn't manage Xerxes' enthusiasm. He didn't have a talent for masks, he wore his heart on his sleeve. And this moment was killing him, it was almost like a goodbye and that was something that he couldn't bear. Xerxes Break and the Rainsworths, had become very dear to him…Xerxes most of all…

Break took the bite slowly before he licked his lips with a chuckle. "Poor Liam-san, what's wrong? You sound like you might just cry."

"T-That's…a horrible thing to say." he muttered. "You are no gentleman."

"Ooh, you just break my heart. That's alright, I'm quite content to be the rogue, or the villain, as the case may be-" "-You're not a villain, Xerx. No matter what you think. I know better."

"…" Break 'looked' away a moment before he said quietly. "You've always been hopelessly naïve, old friend."

"And you've always been a stubborn ass." Reim said as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Maybe that's why we get along."

Break blinked again and then chuckled. "Something like that…" he paused before his face turned back towards Reim. "When I'm gone, will you…cry for me?"

"What?"

"…Forget it." Break forced a chuckle. "Just wanted to startle you, that's all…silly, Liam-san-"

A strong hand grabbed Break's chin and forced the other's face to tilt up towards him as he bent at the waist to look down at Break. "Of course I'd cry, you idiot. And didn't you almost cry for me? You came so close, before you found out about the March Hare's power…" Liam gave his own little chuckle while Break huffed lightly in annoyance at the thought.

Break's hand slid up to wrap around Liam's as he tugged the other's hand from his chin and held it lightly.

Liam blinked before he moved his hand up to rest against Break's lower cheek and upper neck. "Xerx?"

"Mmm?"

"Please…keep fighting. I really don't ever…want to lose you." Break's eye widened and he opened his mouth slightly as if to reply but Liam leaned forward and caught Break's lips in a sudden kiss. Break stiffened a moment as his grip on Liam's hand tightened before it relaxed and Break's eye closed as he kissed the other back softly.

Liam had been nervous, terribly nervous that Break would push away, would be…disgusted? But in the end…

Liam gently led the kiss as he held Break's upper arm in his free hand and deepened the kiss before he pulled back and said softly. "Happy Valentine's, Xerx."

Break's eye opened and he seemed to stare at Liam for a moment with his vague vision. There was a strange expression of confusion, vulnerability, and…feeling? "Hey, Reim.." Break said softly. "I don't want to lose you either." Reim's eyes widened as Break leaned forward and slipped his arms around Reim's waist as he kissed him softly and murmured against Reim's lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Reim…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gilbert stood outside as he stared up at the moon silently. Oz had kissed Alice, and danced with her, and held her close…she was his 'special' Valentine. And Gilbert was just…the past? Of course he wouldn't spend Valentine's alone with Oz, what a fool he was…it wasn't just 'Oz and Gil' anymore, they had a whole group…and Oz had…her.

"Gil! There you are! Jeez! I've been looking all over for you!" Oz exclaimed, nearly mirroring those similar words from all those years ago…from their first Valentine's together…

Gilbert jumped and whirled around in surprise to stare down at his young master. "O-Oz…what are you-"

"You dropped this." Oz said as he held out a little white box with an envelope on top.

Gilbert stared at it and then looked away. "It's…for you."

"I know. I just thought I should wait till Gil was with me before I opened it." he smiled and Gilbert flushed lightly. As he started to open the envelope, he noted the ribbon in Gilbert's hair. "Mine's still the only one you use, huh?"

"Huh? Oh! The ribbon!" it had taken him a moment to understand and then he nodded as he kept his gaze away. "Yeah, it's still the only one.." he murmured. And then he remembered something. "W-Wait, don't-" he snatched the card from Oz's hands just as he was about to read it. "You shouldn't…that is-"

Oz frowned up at him. "It isn't for me?" "Well…it is but…it's not…I mean…"

Oz held out his hand. "Give it to me, Gilbert." he instructed firmly and Gilbert _irked_ before he glumly handed it over.

Oz looked down at the card curiously and his eyes widened slightly. On the cover was a very detailed drawing of Oz and Gilbert asleep together, as when they were children and inside…a poem?

_There's a dream that sometimes comes, _

_And only while he's sleeping,_

_Where memories meet moments,_

_And time stops. _

_I dream that we're together again,_

_And his smile is just as bright,_

_And that we're holding hands,_

_Beneath the glowing starlight. _

_Time passes like a dream,_

_And neither of us wakes,_

_But I never forget what's real,_

_Or the way he made me feel._

_The way his laughter warmed me,_

_The way his smile lifted me,_

_The way his sad eyes held me,_

_The way he made whole. _

_That time is the true reality,_

_And this future is the dream,_

_Because only the moments spent with him,_

_Were ever real to me. _

Gilbert's face was scarlet and he looked down at the ground with a gloomy expression. "It was…five years ago…on Valentine's Day…Sharon thought I looked sad and suggested that I try…to write about it…I just…that was what it was and I thought…I shouldn't have shown you that, that was stupid of me, I'm sorry, Oz, I'm such a-"

"-It's…about me?" Oz asked, his expression wasn't able to be seen because he stared down at the poem as he cut the other off.

"I-…yes.." Gilbert mumbled glumly, certain he'd just made a fool of himself.

"…" There was an odd choked sort of noise that came from Oz and he looked up in concern, and his heart nearly stopped. There, a pair of tears trickled down Oz's cheeks and he barely seemed to realize it. "Gil.."

"Oz? You-" Oz didn't cry, he didn't shed tears, not ever…or rather, he would hide away rather than let anyone see…

Small hands encircled his waist as Oz all but tackled him. "Gil is such a dummy." he whispered. "You should have shown me before…"

Gilbert's eyes widened and Oz tilted against Gilbert to lean against him as he opened the box. Inside was a pair of silver chains, each one had a black wing, like a raven's wing. When put together, they formed a sort of heart. Oz had seen such items before, between those with close bonds.

"I…worked on them for awhile…I'm not very good at it, but I tried…""You learned how to make it…for me?"

Gilbert flushed and then nodded.

Oz was silent a moment before he grabbed Gilbert's right wrist and clasped one on before he held out his own wrist and Gilbert blinked before he slid one onto Oz's wrist as well. Oz promptly held their hands together and used his free hand to connect the little wings. He smiled softly a moment before he pulled away and slipped something out of his pocket for Gilbert. "For you."

Gilbert had been lost in a smile of his own, the moment was…sweet. But when Oz held the item out, he stared and then took the box and opened it.

Inside was a silver ring with a gleaming black stone with a single drop of blood in the center that showed clearly. On the inside was inscribed 'Oz and Gil, together always' Gilbert recalled a few days prior when he'd cut his hand, or rather, Oz had accidentally led to his hand being cut and Oz had a bandage on his finger for a few days…the blood drop inside was likely combined of their own. And 'always'…like their absolute…

"There. Now there's something else you can wear all the time." Oz said as he smiled brightly up at Gilbert as he snatched the ring from Gilbert's hand.

"H-Hey-" Oz slipped the ring onto, of all places, his left hand ring finger. "O-Oz.." Gilbert was silent a moment before he spoke. "You don't…have to do these things…I know you'd rather be with…the stupid rabbit."

"Huh?" Oz's brow furrowed.

"Earlier…I saw you and her…together…you can spend the rest of the day with her, you know…"

Oz blinked and then smirked faintly. "Aww, is Gil jeeeaaalllooousss?" he chimed.

"N-No! It's not that! I just…you shouldn't feel…obligated-"

"-It was Jack." Oz cut off and Gilbert blinked. "Jack asked to spend some time with her, so I let him use my body. And then I came to find you, and that's when I found your box."

"So you didn't…"

"Nope!" Oz smiled brightly. "I wanted to spend the rest of my Valentine's with you, Gil!~"

"Oz…"

A hand lifted and tugged on Gilbert's scarf to bring the other down to his level and Gilbert made a choked sound as he found himself eye level with Oz. "Our memories, are very real to me too. My very best memories, Gil." Oz murmured and Gilbert's expression became stunned but before he could reply, Oz's lips were pressed against Gilbert's softly.

Gilbert made a sound of surprise and his eyes went very wide as he stared at the closed emerald eyes before him and felt Oz's hands lift to his and hold them tightly. He hesitated before he let his eyes lower and kissed back softly.

Oz pulled away and emerald and golden eyes stared a moment before Gilbert spoke. "Oz…what you just did-"

"-Kissing Gil? You didn't like it?" Oz asked thoughtfully, and there was mischief in his eyes.

"N-No! I mean…yes…I mean…which is it? I did! Like it that is…but I mean…I shouldn't…not that it was bad…but-"

"Hey, Gil?"

"Erm…yeah, Oz?"

"Just be quiet." Oz said brightly as he leaned forward. "Happy Valentine's Day, Gil~" he said before he kissed the other softly again, pleased as Gilbert blushed scarlet and kissed him back shyly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Oz." he whispered against Oz's lips as his arms slid around the smaller male's waist and he held him close, relieved when Oz's arms slid around his neck in turn.

_Upside down_

_Who's to say what's impossible and can't be found_

_I don't want this feeling to go away_

_Please don't go away_

_Is this how it's supposed to be_

Gilbert had a 'special' Valentine after all, his precious young master, Oz…and he would make sure that it stayed that way, always.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Whooo. This turned out long XD Should be a V-day fic, but that's next year so oh well. It's what came to mind for the song XD That took some time XDDD Sweetnezz 3~ **


End file.
